Don't Be Just Another Dime
by Daisy Bokoblin
Summary: Zelda almost dropped her coffee, she was in shock. Taking a breath, she kept walking through the throng of people on the sidewalks. She was barely in her car before her cellphone was pressed to her face, the speed dial initiated. "Marth?" She whispered through the device, choking on quiet cries. "I need you." (oneshot based on song "Gallery" by Mario Vazquez. I don't own the song.)


**AN- I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE MARTH/ZELDA. It is wonderful! So, I wrote this based off the song "Gallery" by Mario Vazquez, a song I just found yesterday (yes, I know the song is old and I JUST found it. Let's just say I don't necessarily keep up with what's 'new' or 'in'... Oh gosh, I sound like an old lady, don't I!? XD)**

**FAIR WARNING: Link is OOC. I know this, and I was particularly sad I had to make him OOC, but I was fitting him into the role of the rich boyfriend in Gallery. I actually chose Link for the role because in the Legend of Zelda games, there are all those girls who like Link, so I thought it'd be funny if he was the boyfriend who apparently goes through many girlfriends.**

**Anyways, if you don't like Marth/Zelda, you are in no way required to read this. If you want to read this anyway and enjoy it, reviews are appreciated!**

**The title of this fic is a line from the song "Gallery," I take no credit for it.**

**Constructive criticism is, as always, appreciated :)**

**EDIT: 4/26/2015 - I got a review from a guest who had a hard time picturing this because of Link being the rich boy instead of Marth (which, admittedly, makes more sense based on who they are in their games), and this is my excuse (lol): I was in a Marth/Zelda mood when I wrote this, and I wanted to do something other than what would be expected. Meaning, though I absolutely ADORE Link/Zelda as well, it felt a bit... Expected (for lack of a better word) to use Marth as the rich boy and Link as the other man. I wanted to try something a bit different, unexpected, and try and do something new. Sorry to the guest review calling themselves "Kirby030," I just wanted to put someone other than Marth as the rich boy. Plus, I'm also a HUGE Legend of Zelda fan, so it was difficult for me to make Link so OOC. But as said before... I'm trying something new and different. (also, Kirby030 and my other guest reviewer, Guineapig126, if you're reading this, thanks for reviewing! It made me very happy ^_^)**

* * *

Neither of them spoke, the tension unbroken since she arrived to their table.

The coffee shop was warm, late afternoon sunlight spilling in windows, and the room smelled of used espresso beans. The two sat at a small table in the corner, by a window. The spot was comforting, to both them, because it was their spot. They always sat there together, and it always smelled like that, looked like that. The familiarity was welcomed. They might have been friends, best friends, but tension was thick between them. Thick and awkward.

Zelda was the first to break the silence, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. "Look what he got me!" She held up a hand, on which dangled a shiny diamond bracelet. She unclasped it swiftly, and held it out for him to get a better look at.

Marth took the bracelet, eyeing it disdainfully, before plastering a small, fake smile on his face and passing the jewelry back to her. "How nice." He had to act like he liked it, for her.

Zelda frowned a bit, "That's all? 'How nice'? He bought me this beautiful bracelet!" She fingered it, looking down. "If that's all you have to say, I'll just go. You're the one who even wanted to meet here in the first place."

Marth sighed, "No, please don't go." Zelda looked up. "I- I just… I wanted to show you something."

The brunette raised a questioning eyebrow, and Marth hesitated. He didn't want to hurt her by showing her.

But she needed to know.

* * *

_A week before…_

_His lungs seemed to contract, and he couldn't breathe. He didn't want to, though. All he wanted was to watch her as she walked in the room in all her beauty. For once, her boyfriend wasn't right by her side._

_And then her boyfriend followed her into the room, and Marth found he could not only breathe again, but his lips turned down in a scowl._

_The room was pulsing with music, and hundreds of people bobbed on the huge dancefloor. If nothing else, Zelda's boyfriend sure could throw a party. Maybe that was due to the fact that he owned a mansion and was ridiculously rich. Marth couldn't help but think Zelda's boyfriend could solve world hunger with his money alone._

_Marth was standing by the wall of the room, along with a few other people, all of whom just didn't feel like dancing or were taking a brief break from shimmying. Mindless prattle between the small group was somehow heard over the blaring music, not that Marth partook in the conversation. Almost everyone invited to this particular host's parties were all rich blooded and spoiled. He only came to any of them for Zelda, so when the brunette woman walked in, Marth got up and walked over to her and the man she was clutching the arm of._

_"Marth!" Zelda saw him approach, and greeted him with a wave, which he responded to with a wide smile. Her boyfriend didn't notice Marth until he was practically on top of them._

_The blonde man grasping Zelda's arm loosely gave Marth a distasteful look, but he ignored it. Unfortunately, he was used to it. Zelda didn't notice the look._

_"Hey, Zelda," Marth grinned, which dulled when he looked to her boyfriend. "Link."_

_Link raised his eyebrows, looking to Zelda. "I thought we didn't invite him."_

_Zelda gave her boyfriend a smack on the forearm, accompanied by a surprised "Link! I invited him!"_

_"Why?" Link questioned, and when she raised a hand to hit him again, he chuckled and released her arm. "You're so feisty. Go, have fun." With that, he walked away to mingle with the crowd._

_Marth rolled his eyes, the display turning his stomach. Then again, pretty much everything Link did turned his stomach._

_Zelda smiled, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry about that. Link can get…"_

_"Spoiled?" Marth offered, and the brunette gave him a look._

_"Stop it!" Zelda gave him a tap on his arm, "he's just being moody. It should pass soon."_

_Marth rolled his eyes, knowing full well that it wasn't a mood, unless every time Marth saw Link he was in a mood. Instead of commenting on the supposed mood Link was in, he asked her a question that was fueled by his anger at Link. Everything he said, though, he believed. "Why do you even stay with him? He's a jerk who has no sense of loyalty."_

_Zelda frowned, but said nothing. Marth continued._

_"He's playing with you." Zelda's eyes darkened, but Marth was on a roll by that point. "He's dated more girls in the past few months than I can count on my fingers, and you know that! He doesn't deserve you!"_

_Zelda's frown morphed into a scowl. "You have no business telling me who I can and cannot date!"_

_She stormed from the room, and Marth frowned. She didn't listen to him. And then he glanced back, and saw Link dancing with some bright eyed redhead. Marth's stomach turned yet again. Link didn't even know where Zelda was, and yet was so bold as to dance with another woman. Marth knew Zelda needed to see that, but it was too late. She was already gone._

* * *

"So?" Zelda lowered her eyebrows, "What did you want to show me?"

Marth sighed, but pointed out the window of the coffee shop, across the street. Zelda looked, trying to pinpoint where he gestured. Her eyes were drawn to a fancy looking restaurant, and a window that framed a smiling, happy couple. Her fiery red hair was drawn in a neat bun, and she was laughing brightly. He had blonde hair, and smiled tooth achingly sweet at the woman.

"L- Link?" She stuttered, and Marth looked down at the table. He didn't ask Zelda to meet him there because they liked the coffee shop. He did because he heard from a friend that Link was bringing his next lady 'conquest' to the restaurant across the street. As much as it hurt Marth to see Zelda's pained expression, she needed to know.

"He's- She's just his friend!" Zelda muttered under her breath, incredulous that Marth could have implied what he was implying, until she saw the red haired woman lean across the table and plant a long kiss on Link's lips. And the man kissed back.

Her shoulders slumped, and the bracelet, still clutched in her fingers, slipped from her grasp and fell on the smooth table with a clink. Marth grimaced, because it hurt to watch. She was so, so hurt. And he was the one to show her the image that hurt her.

"I'm sorry-" he started, reaching across the table to take her hand to try and comfort her, but she jumped from her chair. It fell with a loud crash, earning the attention of the coffee shop's other patrons.

She didn't care.

She just ran, leaving both Marth and her bracelet behind.

* * *

Her apartment was quiet, and she sat on her couch. Alone. It used to be that the apartment would contain multiple other people almost perpetually, Link included. But she broke up with him two weeks before, dumping him with red hot tears streaking down her face and storming away from him when it was all said and done.

Zelda had barely any contact with anyone for the course of two weeks. She thought she had friends who would check on her, many friends, but they were all Link's friends. She was just the pretty doll carted behind him wherever he went, now replaced by some redhead ditz who wouldn't realize what Link did until it was too late. She'd be replaced before long, too, and that fact gave Zelda some sort of sadistic pleasure.

A knock from the door, and she slowly stood from the floppy cushions. Even though she was still in her pajama's, she didn't care. She just opened the door, hair ruffled and entire visage telling a story of a woman who just got out of bed.

Marth stood in the apartment building's hallway, a nervous yet concerned expression on his face. Zelda didn't know why he was nervous, they had talked over the phone almost every day for the past two weeks. He took all her complaints, listened, and continually asked if she wanted him to come over. She always said no, she wanted to be alone. Today, however, she had a change of heart. She let him come, but didn't dress. They were best friends; he already knew what she looked like in pajamas.

"Are you okay?" Marth asked, already inspecting Zelda intently. She nodded.

"Yeah," she stepped back from the door, turning and walking to her couch. "Close the door behind you." He did, evidenced by the click Zelda heard as she plopped on the piece of furniture. Marth sat beside her.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Zelda appreciated it. She didn't need to talk right then. Only someone by her side.

Marth was sitting, thoughts wandering to all the concerns he had for Zelda. He was nervous for her health. He had no idea what she ate, when she ate, if she ate at _all_. He didn't know the last time she cleaned the apartment, a thick layer of dust had settled on everything.

Sitting did absolutely nothing for him, so he stood and started looking for the vacuum cleaner. If she wouldn't clean, he would.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked from the couch, watching the man curiously.

"Cleaning."

She gave a halfhearted laugh. "I don't see how walking back and forth will do that. It'll just fly around and settle somewhere else."

Marth looked at her, secretly glad she laughed, even if it was only a little bit. He missed hearing her laugh. "I was looking for your vacuum cleaner." He furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you even have one?"

Zelda shook her head, "No. I don't. I have a broom and dustpan, but let's just say they're currently not in the best shape."

Marth chuckled, "What happened to them?"

"…Link." The atmosphere was so heavy Marth couldn't breathe, and it wasn't like when he saw Zelda. This inability to breathe felt so much darker.

"…Oh." Marth didn't press to find out what exactly Link had done.

* * *

The next day, Zelda woke up to a loud whirring noise. She jumped out of bed, jogging into the main room of her apartment. Marth stood there, a brand new vacuum cleaner in his possession, already hooked up and raring. He was vacuuming her apartment.

Maybe Zelda shouldn't have given him that spare key that one time.

Marth left the vacuum cleaner to her before leaving the apartment, slapping a red bow on the handle.

Zelda laughed. "Why'd you do that?"

Marth smiled, "It's a gift to you, and every gift needs a gift bow."

"…Thanks." She gave a small smile. "For the vacuum cleaner."

Marth's grin somehow grew. "No problem."

* * *

One month later, one month after the breakup, Zelda was out and about. Dressed, hair combed, and visiting her and Marth's favorite coffee shop. She figured she needed to go back there at some point, maybe it would even help her get over Link.

Plus, she was craving the best coffee in the city, and that was where to get it.

She exited the front door of the coffee shop, and froze. Link was back in that restaurant. Except he moved on from red head to some lady who had blue hair. She giggled, he laughed.

Zelda almost dropped her coffee, she was in shock. But taking a breath, she kept walking through the throng of people on the sidewalks. She just needed… Something.

She was barely in her car before her cellphone was pressed to her face, the speed dial initiated.

"Marth?" She whispered through the device, choking on quiet cries. "I need you."

* * *

He sped across the city, avoiding pedestrians who seemingly thought it was fine to cross without looking both ways, and swerving as carefully as possible around taxis that felt like being particularly crazy that day.

He needed to be there for her, she called him _crying_. Luckily, he was off work that day, and had nowhere to be.

Marth pulled to a halt in front of the coffee shop Zelda called him from, barely taking the time to pull the key out of the ignition before jumping from the vehicle and locking the car quickly. His eyes scanned the area, looking for her little purple buggy, while dodging anxious pedestrians around him. Then he found it, and he ran. She sat in the driver's seat, face buried in her hands, and he froze by the passenger door. Then he slowly opened it, closing the door gently behind him.

"Zelda?" He asked quietly, waiting for a response.

She sniffled, looking up at the man with watery eyes. "I- I don't understand." Zelda's breaths were shaky, and Marth winced at her pain. "I know I deserve better than him, much better. But it's so hard to see him. I loved him at one point." She scoffed lightly, tears streaking down her face. "At least, I thought I did."

"Maybe you did," Marth said quietly, rubbing her arm soothingly, "maybe you didn't. All that matters is that you're not with him anymore. He didn't treat you right, not at all." Zelda looked at Marth, and he continued. "I couldn't take seeing you with him. He just sees woman as things to be owned, for show, and you deserve so much more. You need a man who will treat you as one of a kind, love you for the person you are. Someone who sees how beautiful you are, inside and out, like I do, because you are so beautiful-"

And then Marth realized what he just said, what he had just accidentally confessed, and he froze. Zelda stared back at him, and neither moved for a moment.

"Marth," Zelda breathed, "do you, you know, like me? More than friends?"

Marth realized it was then or never, and he nodded before putting his hands on her face and pulling her into a kiss. It was the most perfect kiss Marth had ever known, even if her lips tasted like salty tears.

When they pulled away, neither said or did anything. Then Zelda smiled.

"I think I might like you more than a friend, too," she looked happier than he'd seen her since Link cheated on her, and Marth grinned widely, knowing he probably looked like an idiot and not caring.

She leaned back in and kissed him again, and this kiss somehow topped the previous one perfection wise.

A honk startled them both so much, they jumped and spun at the noise. Behind them, a car with a very ticked off driver in the front, leaning out of the driver's side window. Marth opened his door, stepping out.

"What's wrong?" He asked, and the man scrunched his face up further.

"You stupid lovebirds blocked me in!" He called, "Stop making out and let _me _out!"

Marth furrowed his brow, but reentered Zelda's buggy, where the woman in the driver's seat was laughing hysterically.

"Zelda?" He questioned, and she looked at him, eyes scrunched up by her wide smile.

"'Stop making out and let _me_ out!'" She laughed out an impersonation of the man, and Marth couldn't help but start laughing with her. Soon they were both hysterical, mocking the man with both their voices and their facial expressions.

It was a wonderfully perfect moment.

So wonderful, they _almost _forgot to let the man behind them out.


End file.
